


De l'autre côté du cœur

by Yunaeris



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M, Rating Mature juste pour la fin en vérité, Short Chapters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaeris/pseuds/Yunaeris
Summary: "Je vois pourquoi il détruirait le monde pour toi…" Errant dans les ténèbres, Aster croise l'assassin qui porte son visage. Scellé loin du monde, Ratatosk doit assumer son crime. Série de courts chapitres.





	1. Les rejetés

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu, juste comme ça, envie d'écrire Aster et Ratatosk interagir (autrement que par un meurtre).  
Le Palier de l’Éveil vient de Kingdom Hearts.

_Il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait quelque chose qu'il devait finir, et il ne voulait pas laisser seul Richter, avec le poids de cette tâche._

Où... était-il ? Il flottait, quelque part, mais il ne parvenait pas à décrire clairement ce qui l'entourait. Quel était cet abîme, infinité sombre mais curieusement rassurante, semblable aux écrits des explorateurs décrivant les contrées mystérieuses des entre-mondes ? Quelque chose remonta dans son esprit : le récit d'un aventurier qui avait visité l'une de ces failles entre les mondes, et y avait découvert d'étranges constructions peuplées de créatures défiant toute imagination. Le Palais du Crépuscule, c'était le nom qu'il avait donné à cet endroit, se rappela Aster. Il avait inclus des images dans son récit, et c'était cela que lui rappelait le lieu où il se trouvait à présent. Il regarda autour de lui. A part qu'il n'y avait aucun palais en vue. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le fait qu'il soit capable de ce brin de réflexion lui assura qu'il avait davantage repris le contrôle de lui-même et de son esprit que cinq minutes auparavant où il... en y repensant, il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Mais il pouvait bouger maintenant ! N'était-ce pas formidable ! Cela prouvait aussi qu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une vision bizarre. Peut-être.

Il parvint à se redresser dans une position plus confortable. Il avait l'impression d'être au fond de l'eau, sauf que, de un, il ne ressentait ni le contact ni la résistance de l'eau, et de deux, il pouvait aisément respirer. Hmm, qu'en était-il de la température ? … Il était incapable de dire s'il faisait chaud ou froid, même en se concentrant. Aster lamenta intérieurement de ne rien avoir sur lui pour prendre des notes. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser son sac à l'entrée du Ginnungagap.

Était-ce une lumière au loin ?

_C'était une lumière, mais était-ce un soulagement ? Il se souvenait d'une lumière furieuse et impitoyable ; un éclair de rage avant que tout ne devienne noir. _

Instinctivement, il voulut aller vers elle. Peut-être était-ce une issue, peut-être retrouverait-il Richter. Il était scientifique, mais il refusait d'écouter la voix de la raison qui lui murmurait qu'il ne trouverait pas Richter ici.

Ses pieds touchèrent quelque chose de solide avec douceur. Il baissa le regard, surpris, et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise qui ne résonna pas dans le silence imposé aux lieux : il se tenait au bord d'une immense plate-forme circulaire, aux allures de vitrail, dont les vives couleurs scintillaient doucement dans les ténèbres. Au centre de la plate-forme, se tenait une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos.

_Richter ?_

« Richter ! »

Aster fit un pas en avant, mais il comprit aussitôt son erreur quand l'autre tourna vivement la tête, pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » cracha-t-il, une rage venimeuse dans ses mots.

Avec un mouvement de recul, Aster le regarda sans un mot, les lèvres toujours entrouvertes. Voilà qui était... déroutant. Il avait devant les yeux ce qu'il pourrait décrire comme une version de lui-même d'une humeur massacrante et ayant manifestement décidé de troquer sa blouse blanche pour une vie d'aventurier. Il ne passait pas son temps à se regarder dans les miroirs, mais il pouvait néanmoins reconnaître un clone de lui, malgré ces étranges vêtements noirs et bleus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé porter, l'épée rangée dans son fourreau, et la haine qui crispait son visage et assombrissait son regard, haine dirigée contre lui.

Il n'aimait pas voir cette expression sur son propre visage. Ce n'était pas naturel, et il avait failli ne pas se reconnaître..

Quoi qu'il en soit, rester à le regarder bouche bée ne serait pas approprié pour saluer son « double », aussi impoli soit-il. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une hallucination, comme la "manifestation des ténèbres de son cœur" ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il devait au moins garder ses manières.

« Bonjour, hasarda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il tenta de rendre autant que possible aimable. Je pense que je suis perdu. Je cherche mon ami. Il est grand, roux, et …

-Va te faire voir. »

Légèrement interloqué, Aster s'interrompit. Et bien, ça commençait fort. L'autre remarqua son hésitation et plissa des yeux.

« T'es sourd ? Je t'ai dit de ficher le camp. »

Son double s'était complètement retourné, à présent, et avançait lentement vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans la façon dont il courbait le buste dans sa direction et dans la lueur d’antipathie dangereuse au fond de ses yeux. Aster tenta de ne pas laisser sa nervosité se montrer.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller », remarqua-t-il en scannant la plate-forme du regard.

L'autre marmonna une grossièreté puis siffla :

« Ne me fais pas rire. Je t'ai jamais voulu ici. Va-t'en avant que j'en finisse avec toi. »

Et, juste comme ça – il ne sut dire comment – il avait quitté l'étrange vitrail. Il retourna dans l'abîme sombre et familier, la lumière se faisant plus lointaine jusqu'à disparaître. Et, juste comme ça, Aster se laissa dériver à nouveau, tout en retournant cette étrange rencontre dans son esprit.


	2. Le condamné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre publié le 16 août 2019.

« T'es toujours là ? Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas te voir. »

Aster sourit d'un air embarrassé.

« C'est que je n'ai pas trouvé autre part où aller. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant, mais cet endroit est immense. »

L'autre émit un grognement méprisant et ne répondit pas.

C'était pourtant la vérité. Il avait exploré les abîmes autant que possible – si on pouvait appeler explorer se laisser dériver dans l'immensité. Il n'avait rien trouvé de particulier, encore moins une issue et encore moins Richter. Il était revenu à son point de départ, le vaste vitrail circulaire aux couleurs chatoyantes, qui s'était curieusement matérialisé presque aussitôt qu'il en eut fait le vœu.

Son "double maléfique" était toujours à la même place, les traits crispés par la colère depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu.

Aster se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Enfin bon. Tu ne saurais pas comment sortir de là par hasard ?

-Si c'était le cas, rétorqua aussitôt son double d'un air dédaigneux, tu crois que je serais toujours planté là ? »

C'était donc une réponse négative. Aster en resta déçu : aussi intéressante que soit cette expérience sortant de l'ordinaire, il devait revenir dans le vrai monde. Même si cet endroit, cette étendue sombre et douce, était étrangement apaisant.

Le silence s'allongea. Son double ne le regardait plus et semblait avoir renoncé à essayer de le chasser. Aster en profita pour le dévisager. Ouaip, pas de doute, il avait bien devant lui son doppelgänger. Il avait entendu parler de monstres qui pouvaient prendre l'apparence de gens selon leur bon vouloir, mais il doutait que cette hypothèse soit exacte.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? essaya-t-il encore. Moi je m'appelle Aster...

-Tu me saoules, l'interrompit l'autre garçon. Tu vois pas que j'ai pas envie de te parler ?

-Si nous sommes coincés ici pour le moment, alors on va devoir s'entendre un minimum », remarqua Aster sans se laisser démonter.

L'autre lui décocha un regard si terrible qu'Aster dut prendre sur lui pour garder son sang froid et ne pas se reculer.

_Il connaissait cette rage._

« Et c'est entièrement de ta faute, siffla-t-il entre ces dents. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste mourir et disparaître ? »

De sa faute... ? Particulièrement perplexe, Aster ne sut momentanément que répondre. Il se trouva que l'autre n'attendait pas de réponse, et poursuivit, le ton débordant de rancœur.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. J'aurais pu restaurer mon monde, mais il a fallu que vous autres vermines se mettiez en travers de mon chemin ! »

La main de son double fut agitée d'un spasme comme s'il était sur le point de tirer son épée de son fourreau et il lui fit un sourire qui lui donna la chair de poule.

_Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang._

« Mais vous allez me le payez. Toi, et cette saleté de demi-elfe. Je vous écraserai comme les parasites que vous êtes ! »

Il se tut, et Aster se saisit de l'occasion pour hasarder, à voix basse :

« Es-tu Ratatosk ?

-Hmmf. N'est-ce pas évident ? » L'autre haussa les épaules d'un air à la fois désinvolte et hautain. « Quand je sortirai d'ici, que je reprendrai les pouvoirs qui m'appartiennent, tu disparaîtras pour de bon. Et ce maudit demi-elfe regrettera d'être né. »

* * *

Il n'existait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point il détestait les mortels. C'étaient les mortels qui avaient mis le monde en ruines, c'étaient un demi-elfe et ses compagnons qui l'avaient trahi ; désormais, un autre demi-elfe avait manqué anéantir tout espoir pour lui de retrouver sa gloire et pour le monde de se redresser, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un pathétique humain ?

Peut-être avait-il eu raison, quelques années plus tôt, de vouloir réduire leur espèce à néant. Et cet idiot d'Emil, son autre lui, qui avait osé l'enfermer ici, et qui s'était laissé...

Il se satisfit en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait faire quand il serait libéré. Se venger de ces ennemis écervelés... Trouver le nom du Nouvel Arbre et le placer sous son contrôle...

Tiens, peut-être que cette nuisance pourrait lui être d'une certaine utilité.

« Hé », lança-t-il, interpellant l'autre présence qui – il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Agenouillé à une distance respectable, il paraissait examiner les détails du vitrail avec grand intérêt. S'il se croyait encore humain, Ratatosk aurait roulé des yeux. « J'ai une question pour toi. Tu as dit qu'un Nouvel Arbre était apparu. » L'humain releva la tête vers lui à ces mots. « Tu connais son nom ? »

L'humain secoua la tête.

« Non. Je n'étais pas présent quand il a été planté. »

Ratatosk jura mentalement. Bien sûr. Cela aurait été trop simple. Les Héros de la Régénération devaient le connaître, eux. En particulier, ce Lloyd qui n'avait cessé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues devait bien savoir quelque chose.

« Et même si je le savais, je ne te l'aurais pas dit. »

Ratatosk retroussa les lèvres devant le culot de ce mortel.

« Quoi ?

-Je sais que c'est souvent une mauvaise idée de donner un nom à un Esprit qui insiste pour l'avoir, continua l'humain d'un air tranquille. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à étudier les Esprits, tu sais. »

S'il pensait connaître ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'il y avait à savoir en ayant lu deux ou trois livres …

L'autre reprit la parole sans y avoir été convié :

« Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ? Ça ressemble à peu à l'entre-mondes, comme décrit par le chercheur Ybert Barrion. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous aurions pu atterrir là... marmonna-t-il, les bras croisés. Cela dit, il est vrai que le Ginnungagap … »

Ratatosk n'avait aucune idée de qui était Ybert Barrion et n'avait aucune intention de commenter les spéculations de l'autre, qui ne le regardait plus et se parlait à lui-même, marmonnant des théories plus alambiquées les unes que les autres. Il ne se donna pas la peine de l'éclairer sur la raison de sa présence ici, mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« C'est mon Palier de l’Éveil, autrement dit mon cœur. Alors estime-toi chanceux d'être ici. »

Quant à lui, sa présence n'avait rien d'une chance. Il avait été enfermé en ce lieu, par lui-même, loin de tout.

L'humain parut perplexe.

« Je vois. Mais ça explique encore moins ce que je fais là. »

Ratatosk eut envie de le lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour se régaler de son expression quand il réaliserait son sort. Quelque chose le retint.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » maugréa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge.


	3. Son crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre publié le 19 août 2019.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis son arrivée ? Aster réalisait qu'il ne parvenait pas à mesurer le passage du temps. Il ne ressentait aucun ennui, bien que changer de décor serait bienvenu. Quand il le mentionna à celui qu'il pouvait appeler son hôte, ce dernier lui répondit – d'un ton qui sous-entendait clairement son agacement – que c'était normal, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai monde.

  
C'est vrai, il s'agissait en réalité du cœur d'un Esprit. C'était difficile à croire. Il avait conscience cependant d'avoir la chance de vivre ce qu'aucun avant lui, de mémoire humaine, n'avait eu la chance de vivre. Alors, il s'employa à retenir chaque détail, chaque morceau de cette surprenante aventure, regrettant plus que tout de ne pas avoir sur lui de quoi mettre par écrit le récit de cette expérience. Voilà qui aurait pu conclure joliment son travail sur les Esprits et la distribution mondiale de mana !

Il avait des milliers de questions qu'il brûlait d'envie de poser à son interlocuteur réticent, mais il y en avait deux qui se détachaient du lot. Principalement, que diable faisait-il là ? Ratatosk, il pouvait comprendre (quoique...). Mais lui ? Ses souvenirs étaient un peu confus. Il se souvenait discuter avec l'Esprit qui portait alors une autre apparence. Richter était à ses côtés. La conversation avait mal tourné, car leur vis-à-vis n'était pas disposé à les écouter. Il s'était mis en colère. Et puis... il se souvenait d'une vive lumière blanche. Et le noir.

Mais Ratatosk avait répondu ne pas connaître la raison de sa présence ici. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Aster soupçonnait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Deuxième chose. Son apparence. Il ne pouvait nier que c'était un peu déconcertant.

« Je sais que tu peux prendre l'apparence que tu souhaites, dit-il finalement, et les yeux rouges de l'Esprit pivotèrent vers lui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu as choisi la mienne. »

Au moins n'avait-il pas adopté son style vestimentaire.

« Ça te dérange ?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je devrais être flatté ou non.

-Tu devrais t'estimer chanceux, ricana l'autre. Certains Esprits ne rechignent pas devant le cannibalisme quand ils vainquent leurs ennemis. J'ai seulement pris ton apparence.

-Mais est-ce que ce serait du cannibalisme puisque tu es un Esprit ? » demanda innocemment Aster, l'air sincèrement curieux.

Ratatosk lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Tu es un petit rigolo, d'accord. Maintenant, tais-toi. Je veux la paix pour une fois. »

Il en fallait plus pour décourager Aster. Après tout, l'autre Esprit, aussi désagréable soit-il, était le seul interlocuteur disponible, et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de discuter avec ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un dieu dans leur monde. Et puis, il était toujours déterminé à convaincre le Seigneur des Monstres de changer d'avis quant au sort qu'il réservait aux humains.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, reprit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation banale, mais chez les humains, il y a des lois qui sanctionnent le fait de se faire passer pour une personne vivante. »

Ratatosk laissa échapper un ricanement entre ses dents serrées.

« C'est vrai ! continua Aster. Imagine les conséquences pour moi si tu faisais tes trucs d'Esprit avec mon apparence ! »

Ratatosk avait l'air amusé, bien que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise.

« C'est vrai que ton copain avait l'air bien perturbé, glissa-t-il. Au moins cette forme a eu cette utilité, je dois le reconnaître.

-... Tu veux parler de Richter ? » comprit Aster. Il fronça les sourcils ; quelque chose dans la formulation retenait les mots de son interlocuteur, les empêchant de se glisser innocemment dans le fil de la conversation.

-Ouais. » Le ton de l'Esprit suintait d'amertume et de rancœur.

Mais Aster ne se souvenait pas que Richter ait fait le moindre tort à Ratatosk. Tout au plus lui avait-il dit deux mots. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une de ses peurs n'était peut-être pas si infondée que cela. 

Il dévisagea l'Esprit qui arborait son visage, mais comme ce dernier ne semblait pas daigner vouloir continuer la conversation, et paraissait content de prétendre qu'il n'existait pas, il reprit, à nouveau :

« Attends. Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? … Je ne me souviens même pas comment je suis arrivé là. 

-Ça fait que quelques jours que tu es là à me casser les pieds, si ça peut te rassurer, répliqua Ratatosk d'un ton maussade.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien après notre conversation dans le Ginnungagap... D'ailleurs, ça ne fait vraiment que quelques jours ? D'accord, je veux bien admettre que je me suis « réveillé » ici il y a quelques jours, mais avant ça ? »

Ratatosk ne répondait pas.

Aster plissa des yeux, le dévisageant minutieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après cette lumière blanche ? insista-t-il, comme une prière dans la voix. Est-ce que tu peux me répondre, s'il te plaît ?

\- …

-S'il te plaît, dis-le moi, Ratatosk. Je dois savoir. »

Il ne manqua pas comment les yeux de l'entité s'écarquillèrent légèrement à l'annonce de son nom.

Ratatosk se redressa légèrement, mais à part cela ne fit pas preuve de plus d'expressivité, conservant un air neutre. Aster n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

« Je t'ai pas dit de garder le silence ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

-Mais... !

-La ferme, veux-tu. »

Aster fut tenté d'obéir devant la nuance de menace qui se glissait maintenant dans le ton de l'autre... mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il ne faisait pas preuve de courage. Il inspira, se redressa, serra les poings, et insista :

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question !

-Voyez-vous ça, grinça Ratatosk. A qui crois-tu parler ? Je ne te dois rien, humain. Surtout après la merde que toi et cet enfoiré de demi-elfe avaient foutue...

-Je voulais juste que tu nous écoutes, se défendit Aster en fronçant les sourcils devant le style de langage de l'Esprit. Et laisse Richter en dehors de ça. Je sais que la … ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 4000 ans a dû être terrible, dévastateur pour toi, mais Richter n'a rien fait de mal. »

Ratatosk s'esclaffa. Aster tressaillit. C'était inattendu et le rictus qui tordait le visage de l'Esprit, soulignant des yeux fous et cruels, n'avait rien de joyeux.

« Rien fait de mal ? On dirait Emil. C'est si drôle ! Si tu savais la moitié de ce que ton copain a fait depuis que tu es mort. Je parie que tu l’idolâtrerais moins après ça. »

Ratatosk grimaça soudainement pendant une fraction de seconde, son expression de joie malsaine déchaînée fondant en un rictus de dépit maussade alors qu'il regardait l'humain le dévisager avec de grands yeux, enfin silencieux, cherchant manifestement sur son visage quelque chose qui remettrait en cause ses paroles.

« Maintenant, tu sais. Content ? »


	4. Echos de regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre publié le 10 septembre 2019.
> 
> Oui je... suis en retard. Disons qu'avec la rentrée et la tonne de travail qui va avec (surtout en étant prévenue au dernier moment de ce que je vais faire cette année), je n'ai plus un moment pour moi ces dernières semaines.

C'était silencieux. L'humain s'était tu, finalement. Ça lui convenait parfaitement, mais il ne pouvait nier que même le calme berçant des ténèbres finissait par devenir ennuyant.

Ratatosk soupira.

« Hé, dis quelque chose, lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il garda désintéressé, comme si la réponse ou l'absence de réponse lui étaient égales. Tu es horriblement taciturne, ça ne te va pas. Ne me dis pas que t'es encore en train de ressasser ce que j'ai dit ? J'avais pas l'intention de te faire pleurer, tu sais. »

A l'autre bout de la plate-forme circulaire, l'humain renifla perceptiblement.

« Je ne pleure pas », protesta Aster.

Il essuya discrètement une larme restée coincée entre ses paupières, espérant que l'autre n'avait rien vu. Pleurer était une réaction normale, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu gêné d'avoir réagi aussi mal à la nouvelle, qui n'avait rien de très surprenant. Sans compter devant un esprit.

Son assassin.

Il avait toujours du mal à prendre conscience de la nouvelle. Un Esprit, tuer des humains ?

Ce n'était pas si inouï, en y réfléchissant. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'incidents de ce genre, quoiqu'ils étaient très rares, car rares étaient les cas où des humains entraient en contact avec des Esprits.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez prudent. C'était comme disait Richter – il était un idiot de naïf.

Il avait l'impression que c'était une éternité plus tôt.

« Alors... ça fait combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il quand il parvint à se reprendre, bien que sa voix fut légèrement trop étranglée à son goût.

Heureusement, Ratatosk ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Maintenant plus de deux ans. Mais tu n'es vraiment ici que depuis quelques jours », ajouta-t-il avec agacement quand Aster ouvrit la bouche.

Pris de court, ce dernier fixa les ténèbres qui s'étendaient aussi loin que porte le regard. Deux ans, vraiment ? Le monde avait continué sans lui. Aurait-il une chance de le revoir ?

Qu'en était-il de ses parents, de ses collègues à l'Académie ? De Rilena ? De Richter ? Était-il mort, lui aussi ? Il n'osa pas poser la question.

Ratatosk reprit la parole d'un ton égal.

« Si ça peut te consoler, ton ami a vraiment mal digéré ton sort. Il ne voulait vraiment pas te laisser partir.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es là ? risqua Aster, un sombre soupçon s'installant en lui. Est-ce qu'il t'a... tué ?

-Ouais. » L'humain n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Mais pourquoi suis-je là ? demanda-t-il encore. Je ne le sais toujours pas. Si tu dis la vérité, et que je suis mort, pourquoi je suis soudain ici, en train de te parler... ça n'a pas de sens.

-Si t'essaie de te convaincre que tu n'es pas vraiment mort, te fais pas trop de faux espoirs. Je veux pas que tu reviennes chouiner plus tard.

-... Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-D'accord, tu veux la vérité ? Ton _cher_ Richter, que tu aimes tant, a peut-être conclu un pacte avec les démons pour te ramener. Quel idiot. Il n'a même pas été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

Oh non, Richter...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » murmura Aster. Il avait craint ce qu'il était arrivé à son ami quand il avait enfin accepté la nouvelle de sa mort, mais il n'avait pas pensé... Richter était trop raisonnable pour en venir à ce genre de méthodes.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, répondit Ratatosk avec amertume. Je n'étais pas là pour le voir. Rien de bon, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, les démons ont dû commencer les préparatifs pour te faire revivre. C'est sans doute pour ça que ton âme a réémergé. Ils t'ont sans doute jeté quand Richter les a laissé tomber. »

Aster l'écouta sans un mot, lui qui d'ordinaire ne lésinait pas sur les questions. Il y avait quelque chose de flatteur au fait que Richter puisse en venir à de telles extrémités pour le ramener. Il y avait quelque chose d'horrifiant aussi, et il avait presque l'impression de se sentir trahi.

Comme il souhaitait avoir pu rester avec les autres. Il repensa à sa chambre à Sybak, à son bureau croulant sous ses notes de recherches, à son laboratoire où il pouvait passer des journées entières concentré sur une expérience, et il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

Il devait avoir l'air vraiment pitoyable, parce qu'il entendit soudain l'Esprit soupirer ostensiblement.

« Hé fais pas cette tête. Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas te voir chialer. J'ai perdu mon Arbre, et pire encore, mais tu me vois pas pleurnicher pour autant. »

Aster n'essaya même pas de lui répondre. Il se sentait bien las soudainement. Il enviait presque l'état d'inconscience dans lequel il avait flotté quelques temps plus tôt. Là-bas, il ne sentirait plus ce poids étouffant dans sa poitrine.

Il ne fut pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il se passa, mais il entendit distinctement l'Esprit se tourner vers lui. Sa voix résonna clairement dans l’abîme, conduite par une nuance impérative qui l'extraya brutalement de son égarement.

« Allez sois pas comme ça. Je t'autorise à rester ici, content ? Je ne te chasserai pas, du moment que tu me casses pas les oreilles avec ton blabla d'humain. Tu pourras rester le temps qu'il faudra, ok ? »

Aster parvint à s'arracher un sourire triste.

« Merci. »

Ratatosk ne le lui rendit pas.

« Eh, pas la peine de faire comme si on était amis. Je n'aime toujours pas les humains de toute façon.

-Encore ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » grinça Ratatosk. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'ajouter, l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais : « Enfin je dois avouer que vous n'êtes pas aussi désagréables que je le pensais. »

Aster s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

« Toi non plus. »

Ratatosk se contenta de soupirer d'un air exaspéré.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, prévint-il. Plus que tout, la flatterie et l'hypocrisie m'insupportent.

-Flatterie », répéta Aster, légèrement perplexe. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de donner cette impression.

Ratatosk haussa mollement les épaules sans le regarder.

« Te donne pas cette peine. Ça m'est égal, de toute manière, qu'on puisse bien me détester. Personne ne me veut dans les parages, et je l'ignore pas. » Sa voix semblait vouloir être hautaine mais sonnait amère. « Pense pas que t'es pas comme les autres. En fait, tu es celui parmi tous qui aurais le plus de raisons de détester ma compagnie. Toi, les autres... vous souhaitez juste que je vous aide à remettre votre monde en état. »

Aster resta silencieux. L'Esprit n'avait sans doute pas complètement tort... Mais il tenait quand même à protester. Un tout petit peu.

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

C'était sincère, même si l'Esprit ne le croirait sans doute pas. Et il ne pouvait nier bien sûr que ses sentiments envers son présent interlocuteur étaient plus que mitigés. Il avait du mal à accepter son propre sort, mais c'était davantage du chagrin, un élancement douloureux au fond de son cœur, avec un peu de colère, qui l'habitait, et non de la haine.

Il ignora le son moqueusement dubitatif de l'Esprit et continua :

« C'est vrai que je t'en veux, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te pardonner, mais... je ne pense pas que tu mérites de... disparaître ou... » Il pouvait presque voir l'Esprit rouler des yeux. « Je pense que tout le monde a une place dans ce monde. Donc toi aussi. Et puis, tu as créé ce monde en quelque sorte, alors tu ne peux pas être complètement mauvais.

-Oh s'il te plaît, cet idéalisme ne te convient guère, lâcha Ratatosk. Ça sonne faux, venant du type que j'ai tué. Te fatigue pas, je te dis. »

Aster sourit gauchement, se sentant un peu comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et puis c'est la vérité. C'est pour ça que... même si tu as vécu des moments épouvantables, ne te laisse pas tomber aussi vite...

-Qui te dit que je me laissais tomber ?

-Tu l'as dit. » Aster haussa les épaules, mimant le geste de l'Esprit peu de temps auparavant. « Enfin c'est ce que tu voulais que je comprenne, je crois. Mais, je veux dire, tu es toujours là, non ? Si tu laisses tomber maintenant, ce sera terminé. C'est vrai que se laisser partir, ce ne serait pas si mal. J'en comprends l'attrait ! Mais si tu as encore une chance de continuer, pourquoi la laisser partir ? Je ne peux juste pas faire ça. Et tu es l'Esprit de ce monde ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu aimes toujours en lui. »

« Je sais que c'est facile de dire ça. En fait, je n'ai pas cessé de me demander ce que je comptais faire depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. J'ai peur d'espérer. Peut-être que revenir m'est interdit. Peut-être que je devrais me laisser emporter pas les ténèbres et retourner au néant. _Mais je ne peux pas. » _

_Il ne voulait pas._

« Moi j'aime ce monde. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de l'aider. Alors je continuerai à ne pas oublier. Je ne veux pas disparaître tout de suite. »

Perdu dans ses propres réflexions, il réalisa brusquement que l'autre s'était dangereusement rapproché pendant qu'il parlait. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Ratatosk ne lui saisisse soudainement les bras au niveau des biceps. Aster sursauta ; quoi qu’ayant revêtu une apparence peu athlétique – la sienne – sa poigne était d'acier.

Ratatosk se pencha légèrement vers lui ; il y avait ce rictus dérangeant qui étirait ses joues, et une lueur dangereuse, comme celle d'un prédateur, dans ce regard qui le dévisageait alors qu' instinctivement, Aster s'écartait légèrement en arrière.

« Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il détruirait le monde pour toi. »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom, humain.

-Tu ne le connais pas ?

-Si bien sûr. Difficile d'oublier quand ces autres idiots arrêtaient pas de parler de toi. Mais tu ne t'es jamais proprement présenté. Les présentations polies, ça se fait pas chez les humains ?

-Ah, tu as raison. C'était une faute de ma part. »

Aster hésita. Ratatosk était un Esprit ; donner son nom à un Esprit pouvait s'avérer dangereux, il le savait.

« C'est Aster Laker. »


	5. Curiosité pour l'indéfinissable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre publié le 26 octobre 2019.

Le monde changea un jour. Il ne put dire comment, à son grand regret, mais il ne se tenait plus sur la plate-forme scintillante dans les ténèbres. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une petite pièce baignant dans la lueur du jour, aux murs de bois. Une chambre, celle d'un personnage peu aisé, comme en témoignaient le lit aux draps rapiécés poussé contre un mur, et les rares possessions qui s'y accumulaient – une minuscule table, sur laquelle perdurait un vase aux fleurs séchées, de vieux vêtements qui dépassaient des interstices des tiroirs d'une commode, une vieille bibliothèque, quelques livres à la couverture tachée et une bougie éteinte sur un bureau, une chaise d'allure frêle. Une fenêtre de chaque côté de la pièce laissait entrer la lumière d'après-midi. Aster jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre la plus proche – les rues désertes d'une petite ville de campagne accueillirent son regard.

Une rapide analyse de l'architecture et de la végétation lui permirent de situer l'endroit en terre de Sylvarant, probablement dans le nord. Cela ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi cet endroit se trouvait dans le cœur de l'Esprit – s'il était seulement là.

« Je me demande bien quelle est cette ville, marmonna-t-il. En quoi est-elle importante pour Ratatosk ?

-Il s'agit de la ville de Luin », lui répondit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Ratatosk, les bras croisés et l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, se tenait désormais dans un coin de la pièce.

« C'est un endroit qui m'est familier d'une certaine manière, poursuivit-il, sans doute pour empêcher la question qui n'allait pas manquer. J'y suis resté quelques temps, en me faisant passer pour un humain. Je suppose qu'il devait compter pour lui, finalement. »

Lui ? Aster haussa mentalement les épaules. Bah, il ne pouvait pas comprendre toutes les pensées d'un Esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oh nous sommes donc toujours dans ton cœur ? » Aster regarda à nouveau autour de lui d'un air appréciateur. Il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir quitté l'abîme précédent et ce que l'autre appelait son Palier de l’Éveil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ce soit d'autre ? Tchh. »

Ratatosk paraissait en meilleure disposition aujourd'hui, remarqua Aster. Au moins répondait-il à ses questions. Peut-être se sentait-il d'humeur bavarde. C'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer !

« Si je suis dans ton cœur, demanda-t-il après un instant, et que tu es là, alors comment est-ce au dehors ? Pour toi, je veux dire.

-Je suis endormi », répondit Ratatosk en haussant les épaules. Il n'ajouta rien et Aster reprit :

« Endormi ? Les Esprits ont besoin de dormir ?

-Non, rectifia l'autre. Je suis retombé dans ma forme de cocon, c'est tout. Le temps que je reprenne mes forces.

-Comme... tu es sous forme de noyau, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se souvenait du moment où ils avaient trouvé Aqua, endormie dans son cristal. Heureusement qu'ils avaient eu la jugeote de ne pas la prendre à mains nues, d'ailleurs. Enfin, Richter avait eu à le lui rappeler. Ils avaient par la suite eu affaire au véritable défi de la réveiller une fois de retour à Sybak.

Ratatosk se contenta de laisser échapper un léger « hmm » d’acquiescement. Il considéra cela comme une petite victoire.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu te nourris ?

-Est-ce que je mange, tu veux dire ? Pas besoin. Mon énergie n'est pas liée à quelque chose que j'ingurgiterais.

-Hmm... C'est logique. Mais c'est bien d'en avoir la confirmation. Les Esprits sont tous différents après tout », répondit Aster en se penchant à nouveau sur son papier.

Il avait trouvé du papier jauni et un crayon dans un tiroir du bureau, qu'il s'était d'ailleurs approprié comme son espace de travail, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Mais bon, il devait faire avec. Ratatosk ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, aussi en avait-il conclu que cela ne le dérangeait pas – il ne se serait pas retenu si c'était le cas. Et puis, il en avait profité pour le questionner, d'abord mine de rien, puis plus ouvertement. Il vivait une expérience unique après tout !

« Mais tu as besoin du mana pour vivre. Donc d'une certaine façon, tu te nourris de mana.

-Si tu veux, répondit Ratatosk avec un soupir, l'air de prendre son mal en patience. Mais considère plutôt que nous autres Esprits sommes nés du mana et sommes constitués de Mana. Nous ne faisons qu'un avec lui, plus que nous nous en nourrissons. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais d'un simple humain de comprendre la différence...

-Mais tu peux... manquer de mana, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Aster.

Ratatosk le fusilla du regard et pendant l'espace d'un instant, un frisson glacial le traversa.

« Ouais, comme quand mon Arbre a été tué », cracha-t-il.

Aster laissa retomber son regard sur la feuille couverte de son écriture, plus brouillonne que ce qu'il aurait aimé. Il ressentit l'envie de s'excuser, même s'il était conscient qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec cette tragédie antique. Cependant, il jugea préférable de ne pas poursuivre la conversation, écoutant pour une fois les signaux dangereux transmis par l'Esprit. Il savait qu'il se serait entêté, jadis. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il aurait tout fait pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. La réalisation de sa propre mortalité avait changé cela.

* * *

« Est-ce que les Esprits ont des relations sexuelles ? »

L'expression neutre, frôlant l'ennui, de Ratatosk ne changea pas.

« Inutile. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous reproduire, puisque nous sommes conçus pour vivre pour toujours.

-Mais vous pouvez mourir, n'est-ce pas, fit remarquer Aster. Et vous êtes bien nés un jour, alors...

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ne nous compare pas à des... animaux et leur reproduction grossièrement compliquée. Nous ne faisons pas de bébé, ce serait parfaitement ridicule. »

Aster n'eut pas à le prier de s'expliquer ; il s'avéra que Ratatosk était ennuyé qu'il puisse penser une telle chose.

« Dans mon cas, je peux engendrer de nouveaux arbres. Leurs Esprits seraient donc, d'une certaine façon, comme mes enfants. Cela dit, ça n'est arrivé qu'une unique fois.

-Ah ! Alors l'Esprit du Nouvel Arbre est ton enfant ? »

Ratatosk le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

« Non, bien sûr. C'est différent. »

Vraiment ? Aster ne voyait pas en quoi : le Nouvel Arbre, après tout, était né d'une graine de l'Ancien.

Peut-être que Ratatosk considérait avoir eu sa position d'Esprit de l'Arbre usurpée et ne l'avait pas encore digéré.

« Désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? rétorqua l'Esprit avec aigreur, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Tu n'es jamais content, toi, hein », murmura-t-il.

C'était un après-midi de début d'automne... du moins était-ce ce que le paysage et le ciel inchangés visibles par la fenêtre suggéraient. Le temps n'existait pas en ce lieu. Une fois encore, Aster se demanda quel était ce village Sylvaranti qui avait autant d'importance pour Ratatosk, et ce qu'il faisait dans son cœur.

Ratatosk tourna le regard vers les papiers couverts d'encre éparpillés sur le bureau : « Ton rapport avance ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit Aster en se penchant à nouveau sur sa phrase inachevée. Tu n'es pas un interlocuteur très bavard.

-A quoi ça va te servir, de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si tu auras l'occasion de le publier.

-On ne sait jamais ! Tu sais, j'ai besoin de mettre par écrit pour organiser mes idées. Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Pas de relation sexuelle chez les Esprits...

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas, répliqua Ratatosk avec un soupir exagéré. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tout comme il ne m'était pas nécessaire de prendre cette apparence, et pourtant me voilà avec deux bras, deux jambes, et une tête. Je n'ai pas besoin de manger non plus ; mais certains échantillons de votre cuisine humaine ne sont pas trop dégueulasses.

-Alors vous en avez la possibilité », marmonna Aster en rayant une phrase inachevée.

Ratatosk ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus acéré.

« Tu veux tester ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Il fit un pas en avant.

Bien qu'il souriait – d'un sourire qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier d'amical – une ombre était tombée sur son visage et ses yeux rouge sang brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse.

A cet instant, rien dans son apparence ne parvenait à cacher l'entité non humaine qui se dissimulait derrière cette façade de garçon. Quelque chose se glaça en lui, se répandant lentement dans son corps, mais il garda son calme.

« Non merci.

-Cool... » L'autre était juste devant lui. Aster ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Des doigts, ni froids ni chauds, effleurèrent sa mâchoire, se posèrent sur son cou. « … Parce que je ne le suggérais pas sérieusement. »

L'Esprit se recula. Ses yeux de sang et de feu rompirent le contact visuel tandis qu'il se détournait, comme si de rien n'était, et Aster put de nouveau respirer. Il se retourna lentement vers sa feuille qui attendait patiemment qu'il termine sa phrase, sourde à son cœur qui avait redoublé de vitesse pour lui souffler un message d'alerte.

Ratatosk ricana, assis en tailleur sur le lit sous la fenêtre.

« Ça a l'air bien chiant. Les humains sont stupides d'être obsédés par ça.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil.

-Et alors ? C'est qui qui s'est incrusté ici pour commencer ? Si ici n'est pas à ta convenance, va voir ailleurs.

-Je ne dirais pas non, mais je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici, fit remarquer Aster. Et je ne sais pas comment repartir. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a invité à rester.

-Alors nous sommes deux à pas te vouloir ici. C'est pas parce que je t'ai _autorisé_ à rester que ça me plaît, hein. »

Ratatosk semblait soudain de mauvaise humeur. Aster ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Est-ce que tu es vexé parce que...

-Oh tais-toi, l'interrompit l'Esprit, une note d'avertissement dans la voix. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais pas.

-Je sais ! Tu m'as tué, rappela Aster.

-Ouais et ce fut sans doute l'une des pires erreurs de ma vie, voilà pourquoi je te déteste.

-... D'accord ? »

L'Esprit n'ajouta rien mais il fusilla la commode du regard, les mains crispées autour de ses chevilles. Sa colère était en grande partie une façade, mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de sombre qu'Aster sentait bouillonner sous son apparence. Il était lui-même un peu agacé cependant aussi ignora-t-il la petite voix qui lui recommandait de se taire.

« Si tu ne m'aimes pas à ce point, insista-t-il, pourquoi as-tu pris mon apparence ? »

Une brève rafale de vent, un bruissement de papier, et Ratatosk avait disparu, le laissant seul dans la pièce avec ses notes qui retombaient sur le sol autour de lui.


	6. Pardon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre publié le 6 février 2020
> 
> Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas continué cette histoire, donc il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait de légères contradictions avec les chapitres précédents (normalement non). Ah, et ça risque de passer en M.

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, Aster contempla les notes étalées en désordre devant lui, sur la couverture. La bougie qu'il avait allumée sur le bureau ne diffusait pas beaucoup de lumière, à peine suffisante depuis que la soleil extérieur avait soudainement laissé place à une nuit d'un noir d'encre, fendue d'une pluie légère qui crépitait sur la fenêtre. Cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire : les sons familiers du vent sur les tuiles et des gouttes de pluie le détendaient, parvenant presque à lui faire croire qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre de l'université de Sybak.

Devant lui, des pages et des pages couvertes de son écriture : tout ce dont il se souvenait de ses recherches et de ses écrits du temps où il était encore en vie, toutes les observations menées depuis son arrivée dans cet étrange monde, tout ce que Ratatosk avait daigné lui dire.

Son lui passé aurait été ravi de cette cascades de découvertes et de données précieuses.

Mais il ne parvenait pourtant pas à ressentir son habituelle excitation. Quelque chose … manquait.

_Ils me manquent._

Une rafale fit s'abattre un jet de pluie sur les carreaux. Le temps lui-même, songea-t-il avec un humour sombre, semblait refléter son humeur.

« Tu n'as pas perdu de temps. »

Ratatosk était réapparu sans un bruit, se matérialisant près de la porte d'entrée. Le visage dénué de toute émotion, il parcourut les feuilles dispersées sur le lit d'un regard neutre.

Aster savait que l'Esprit trouvait son activité parfaitement insensée, mais il l'ignora.

« Où étais-tu ? » se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Ratatosk haussa un sourcil.

« Je veux dire, où vas-tu quand tu n'es pas là ? clarifia Aster. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te l'ai pas déjà dit ? Je suis actuellement en état de dormance. Je ne vais nulle part. Je me contente de me retirer dans les profondeurs de mon être, là où même toi tu ne pourrais pas me suivre.

-Oh. D'accord. »

Aster baissa les yeux sur la feuille à moitié remplie qui attendait devant ses genoux. Il entendit distinctement l'Esprit relâcher un soupir un peu agacé.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » La question était forcée, dite d'une voix mordante, comme si son énonciateur devait se faire violence pour la prononcer, mais elle était tout de même une attention à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

L'Esprit, cependant, se hâta de préciser sa pensée.

« Tu pensais que je me baladais dans le « vrai monde », c'est ça ? Hé bien désolé de te décevoir. Mais c'était quoi la raison de ta question ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais pour de vrai ? »

Aster laissa échapper un sourire un peu gêné.

« Tu as raison. Je voulais savoir, si, par hasard, tu as voyagé à travers le monde depuis ton réveil ?

-Ouais ? répondit simplement Ratatosk d'un ton qui sous-entendait clairement qu'il attendait davantage de lui.

-Comment c'est ? demanda Aster, sentant la curiosité le piquer.

-Le monde ? » L'expression de l'Esprit, une moue ennuyée qu'il était très étrange de voir sur son propre visage, ne changea pas. « Mal. Difficile de rajouter plus de tension. Je vous avais prévenus que ça arriverait, il y a deux ans. C'était pas étonnant.

-Oh... »

Aster se tut et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Il aurait peut-être dû s'y attendre : on ne collait pas deux peuples ensemble en s'attendant à ce que tout se passe merveilleusement. Mais il sentit néanmoins son cœur sombrer dans ses entrailles.

« Mais vos Héros ont tout résolu », ajouta l'autre d'un ton monotone, comme si l'affaire ne l'intéressait pas.

Aster releva la tête, sa curiosité ravivée.

« Nos Héros ? Est-ce que tu veux dire... ? » Voulait-il parler du groupe de l’Élue ? De Lloyd Irving ?

Ratatosk eut un bref signe de tête comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Ouais. T'inquiète pas, ils ont fait du bon travail pour sauver le monde. » Ses mots étaient amers.

« Vraiment ? »

Il se sentait soudain un peu mieux, un peu plus léger, comme s'il avait relâché une partie du fardeau qu'il ne savait pas qu'il portait. Il se laissa aller à un léger sourire.

« C'est... c'est bien. C'est bien. »

Ratatosk le fixa pendant quelques secondes, mais il ne dit rien.

Maintenant qu'Aster avait la confirmation que les Héros de la Régénération avaient pris sa relève pour, avec bien plus de réussite, remettre le monde sur pied, et qu'il n'y avait donc plus à s'inquiéter, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il souhaitait demander.

« Durant tes voyages, commença-t-il en se penchant légèrement en avant, est-ce que, par hasard, tu ne serais pas allé à l'Académie de Sybak ?

-Sybak ? Ta ville natale ? Ouais, j'y suis allé. »

Aster hésita, choisissant sa question suivante.

« C'était comment ?

-Bah... » Il ne semblait pas très intéressé par le sujet. « Un monde de rats de bibliothèque, si pâles qu'ils faisaient peine à voir. Ils devraient sortir le nez de leurs bouquins et aller prendre l'air de temps en temps.

-Aha oui, c'est vrai... C'était aussi mon cas, d'ailleurs. Il y a tellement de choses à faire là-bas qu'on ne voit pas le temps passer.

-C'est vrai que vous autres mortels avez encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les mystères du monde, fit Ratatosk avec un petit sourire supérieur. C'en est presque risible. 

-Vraiment ? » Une lueur intéressée s'était allumée dans les yeux d'Aster. « Enfin bien sûr c'est logique. Tu es un Esprit Ancien, après tout.

-Tu veux que je te les enseigne ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Aster de dévisager l'Esprit, tentant de deviner si sa proposition était sincère.

« Quoi ? aboya ce dernier.

-Tu... tu dis ça sérieusement ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose à faire ici, pour toi ? Non ? Bon. »

Un Esprit venait tout juste de lui proposer de lui enseigner certains des secrets du monde. Le genre de choses que les plus fameux scientifiques de Sybak mettaient toute leur vie à rechercher. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait presque comme un tricheur. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'excitation pétiller en lui.

Bien vite, cependant, ses pensées revinrent au sujet premier.

« Et donc, concernant Sybak ? Tu n'as rien vu de particulier ?

-Quoi ? Non. Qu'y aurait-il eu à voir ? C'est juste une vile. »

Bien sûr, pour un Esprit, ce ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'intérêt. Mais il aurait tellement voulu avoir des nouvelles de chez lui.

« Ils ne t'ont pas oublié, ajouta soudain Ratatosk, comme ayant deviné ses pensées et Aster détourna les yeux.

-Et... Richter ? »

La réaction de l'Esprit fut différente. Il retroussa les lèvres, une grimace sombre tordant ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais », marmonna-t-il, d'un ton peu amical.

Aster comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister. Il se recula et posa les mains sur ses jambes, tentant de ne pas laisser sa déception se voir.

Le silence s'étendit quelques instants, dans une atmosphère plus tendue que précédemment. Puis Ratatosk fit un geste vers lui, une ombre d'agacement traversant son visage.

« Pourquoi cet air macabre tout d'un coup ? Est-ce que je dois prendre l'apparence de ton Richter pour que tu puisses te le taper pour te réconforter ? »

Aster fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu trop vulgaire pour un Esprit ? » souligna-t-il.

Ratatosk lui renvoya un regard mauvais.

« Et puis, renchérit Aster avec un mouvement de main vers la fenêtre criblée de pluie nocturne, tout ça reflète ton cœur, pas le mien. »

Il y eut un silence, encore. Aster sentit les yeux de Ratatosk s'attarder sur la fenêtre et les profondeurs de la nuit. La chandelle n'était plus qu'un morceau de cire à laquelle s'accrochait une flamme chétive, jetant des ombres sur son visage. Une atmosphère assez surréelle, à l'instar des paroles qu'il prononça ensuite, à mi-voix, comme un secret :

« Tu as peut-être raison. »

Était-ce lui ou Ratatosk avait l'air soudain... fatigué ? Le premier réflexe d'Aster fut d'esquisser un mouvement pour quitter le lit.

« Je peux te laisser dormir si tu veux...

-Non, idiot. Je suis un Esprit. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces futilités.

-Oh. Alors je peux garder le lit ?

-Fais comme tu veux. »

* * *

Quand Aster revint à nouveau à la réalité, il sut que le « temps » avait passé : la chandelle était presque morte. Ratatosk était désormais assis au bout du lit, tourné de profil, le regard inexpressif.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça, il y a longtemps, dit-il, comme continuant une vieille conversation. Il y a des milliers d'années, j'étais un Esprit puissant. J'avais un but. J'étais vénéré en tant qu'Esprit de la Nature. A cette époque, j'avais ton optimisme. »

Est-ce que Ratatosk était en train de … se confier à lui ? Était-ce parce qu'Aster était le seul à pouvoir l'écouter dans cette solitude ? Il poussa ses notes de côté, s'assit plus confortablement – il semblait avoir somnolé pendant ce laps de temps écoulé.

« Quand mon Arbre est mort, détruit par la cupidité et la haine humaines, j'ai perdu quelque chose que même le retour de tous mes pouvoirs ne pourrait remplacer. Quelque chose en moi. Je ne sais pas si je le retrouverai un jour. »

Ratatosk n'avait ni bougé ni modifié son expression mais Aster sentit quelque chose changer en lui. Une tempête d'émotions inconnues, qui menaçaient de faire surface. Comme pour refléter cela, la bougie se réduisit à un crin de lumière, à peine suffisant pour distinguer son interlocuteur et les contours de la pièce.

« Vous deux irritants mortels venez réclamer mon aide. Sais-tu que ce fut la seule fois que j'ôtais une vie ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Ne pouviez-vous pas me laisser faire mon deuil en paix ? » Malgré l'acidité de ses mots, Ratatosk ne le regardait pas.

Étrangement, Aster n'avait pas la sensation que cette rage était dirigée contre lui. Mais contre lui-même, l'impuissance d'un Esprit qui avait tout perdu, contre une douleur qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

« Te tuer a tout fichu en l'air. Le monde ne s'en remettra peut-être jamais. » Pour la première fois, sa voix contenait des échos de la souffrance qui habitait l'Esprit, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« Quand j'ai pris ta vie, mon âme... s'est déchirée en deux. »

Et soudain Aster comprit. Il comprit pourquoi Ratatosk avait pris son apparence. Mais c'était... Il avait du mal à y croire...

Il étendit une main, hésitant une fraction de seconde, à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Pouvait-il... ?

Oui, il le pouvait.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son double, qui ne tressaillit pas, ne se tendit pas en apparence, mais quelque chose dans l'air se tourna sur la défensive, prêt à mordre.

« Je crois savoir ce qu'est cette douleur », murmura-t-il. _Remords. Déchirement de l'âme_. « Ça va, je te pardonne. »

Le regard que Ratatosk tourna vers lui était intense et sombre. Ses iris écarlates le fixaient, le figeant sur place.

« Stupide humain. Comme si j'avais besoin de ton pardon. »


	7. Au fond de notre cœur, nous rêvons d'éternité

« Bon... Est-ce que j'ai tout ? »

Marmonnant pour lui-même, Aster passa en revue le contenu de son sac. Lampe – ok. Boîte de gelées de pomme – ok. Le dossier contenant le fruit de ses recherches – ok. Rations pour trois jours – ok.

« Très bien, je pense que c'est parfait ! déclara-t-il finalement en se redressant. Il est temps de partir ! »

A côté de lui, Rilena, étrangement silencieuse, prit enfin la parole.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai déjà vérifié deux fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai rien, pas comme la dernière fois avec...

-Non, je veux dire... de ton projet. »

Aster sourit. Elle ne le lui avait jamais clairement dit, mais il savait que son amie était dubitative. Aller chercher un Esprit mythique pour sauver le monde, Esprit qui n'existait sans doute plus car plus personne ne l'avait revu depuis des milliers d'années... Cela paraissait tellement fou.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr, dit-il avec conviction. Je suis certain de ma théorie. Et puis, même si j'ai tort... j'aurai essayé. Se tromper fait partie de la vie d'un scientifique.

-Tu vas aller du côté de Sylvarant, répliqua Rilena, hésitante. Il y a beaucoup de monstres là-bas.

-Pas plus que dans Tesseha'lla, souligna Aster. Et puis, j'ai Richter avec moi ! Tout ira bien.

-Jus-justement ! Tu es sûr de vouloir partir tout seul avec lui ? »

Aster comprit soudain les (faibles) tentatives de Rilena pour le retenir. Même si la jeune femme n'approuvait pas particulièrement les discriminations dont les demi-elfes étaient victimes, elle avait baigné dans cette atmosphère de suspicion envers eux pendant toute sa vie. Il soupira et lui sourit d'un air qu'il voulait rassurant.

« Bien sûr. J'ai confiance en lui. C'est mon meilleur ami. »

Un air coupable s'installa sur le visage de Rilena.

« Désolée... Tu as raison », admit-elle. A mi-voix, elle ajouta : « C'est vrai que vu comment il te regarde, il ne te fera jamais de mal...

-Tu pars en voyage, Aster ? »

Un autre scientifique s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche bondissante, les bras chargés d'une pile de dossiers qu'il peinait visiblement à ne pas lâcher. Aster hocha la tête.

« Oui, je pars faire une expérience sur le terrain. C'est assez loin, j'en ai pour un moment. »

Il entreprit de se lancer dans une grande explication enthousiaste de son projet, comme il en avait l'habitude. Rilena leva les bras en l'air, un sourire sur le visage, et le scientifique eut un rire gêné.

« Tu as toujours des drôles de projets, toi. Bah, alors je te souhaite bonne chance dans ton périple ! A bientôt, Aster ! A plus, Rilena !

-Il est parti drôlement vite, commenta Rilena.

-Hé bien...

-Et toi, tu ne devrais pas en faire autant ? souligna-t-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans son épaule. Quelqu'un t'attend, non ?

-Ah ! »

Elle rit. Aster lui retourna un sourire éclatant en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

« Je t'enverrai une carte postale du Ginnungagap !

-J'y compte bien ! »

Richter l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés, un sac de voyage à ses pieds, occupé à renvoyer un regard impassible aux scientifiques qui allaient et venaient en le regardant de travers. Il se tourna vers lui à son approche et sa posture se détendit notablement.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-il en le parcourant d'un regard inquisiteur.

Aster hocha la tête, le regard déterminé.

« Oui. On peut y aller. »

Il sentit son compagnon soulagé de passer la porte de l'Académie. Lui-même sentait une excitation monter à la perspective de ce voyage qui ne reposait que sur des théories que tous jugeaient farfelues. Mais c'était peut-être ce voyage qui allait tout changer...

Il sourit à Richter, qui le lui retourna. Il avait hâte de rencontrer l'Esprit de l'Arbre, Ratatosk. Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler !

* * *

Les iris rouges le fixaient. Dans la pénombre, ils éclipsaient tout le reste.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il retenait son souffle, comme aspiré par le regard écarlate. Ils étaient vraiment proches, nota-t-il, et …

Puis, les yeux de l'entité qui avait revêtu son visage papillonnèrent vers sa main posée sur son épaule, et il se sentit repoussé en arrière. Son dos s'enfonça en douceur dans le matelas.

Pris au dépourvu, Aster demeura immobile, étendu de tout son long, les jambes tordues en un angle inconfortable. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas bougé, ni changé d'expression.

« Mais enfin, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, je pensais qu'on s'entendait mieux ! »

Ratatosk l'ignora. Il tenta de se redresser, mais une force invisible le maintenait loin de l'Esprit.

« Comment pourrais-tu... ? murmura l’Esprit d'une voix dangereuse, me comprendre ? As-tu perdu l'essence de ton être ? As-tu été trahi par une race entière ? As-tu... ? »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et fit un geste de menton rageur dans sa direction.

« Je ne parlais pas de colère ou de ressentiment », dit Aster avec prudence.

Pouvait-il _au moins_ placer ses jambes dans une position confortable ? Ah, voilà qui était mieux.

Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un. Le pire qu'il eût fait avait été ce jour où il avait insisté pour visiter une vieille ruine malgré les réticences de Richter qui s'était finalement laissé convaincre. Le sol en piteux état s'était effondré sous leurs pieds et Richter avait été grièvement blessé. Il s'en était vite remis mais Aster n'avait pas oublié le sentiment de culpabilité oppressant qui l'avait hanté pendant des mois...  
  
_Ce sentiment qui l'avait déchiré de l'intérieur, un crime qu'il avait voulu __expier__ en faisant renaître l'image d'Aster, le plus __proche__ qu'il lui était possible de le ramener à la vie..._

_Un sentiment cruel et impitoyable. Je n'avais pas pu le supporter. Il s'était tué pour ça. Je m'étais tué._

Apparemment, leurs pensées s'étaient mélangées. Était-ce parce qu'il était dans son cœur ? D'une certaine manière, leurs cœurs s'étaient touchés.

Ratatosk le sentait, lui aussi, mais ne paraissait pas spécialement surpris... Le monde changea. Ce ne fut plus Ratatosk qui en était le centre, sous les regards inquisiteurs de l'Abîme, mais lui-même.

Il se souvint brusquement. Comment il était arrivé là, la première fois...

_Il errait dans les ténèbres. Il n'y avait nul endroit où retourner, nulle personne à rejoindre. L'éclipse d'une âme jetée sitôt dépassée son utilité, abandonnée à elle-même quelque part entre la vie et la mort. Il finirait par échouer à nouveau sur les rivages de cette dernière, qui ouvrait ses bras à tous, mais pour le moment, le néant était sa réalité._

_Quelque chose passa devant ses yeux, l'effleurant d'un éclat de chaleur. Un papillon écarlate, scintillant dans les ténèbres. Il fut incapable de le quitter des yeux. En quelques battements d'ailes, le papillon s'éloigna. Aster eut la curieuse sensation qu'il l'invitait à le suivre._

Attends !

_Il se lança à sa suite. Il y avait quelque chose, au fond de l'abîme. Le papillon le guidait vers une lumière lointaine, mais pleine de promesses. Elle fascinait Aster, qui se laissa happer par cette chaleur réconfortante. Enfin il était en sécurité._

« Il y avait de la lumière... le papillon... »

Ces mots sans sens étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Aster cligna des yeux. Il sentait encore cette chaleur et... oh, le papillon était de retour.

Non. C'étaient les deux iris écarlates de l'Esprit, qui le fixaient d'un regard curieux, mais une curiosité impérieuse, le figeant sur place. Il était proche. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu bouger, mais il était désormais au-dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses genoux s'enfonçaient dans le matelas près de sa hanche gauche et ses mains étaient posées de chaque côté de son visage. Des yeux rouges plongeaient en lui, déchiffraient son âme. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Ton cœur s'est ouvert, murmura l'Esprit, et il a touché le mien. On dirait que je n'avais pas assez entretenu mes défenses. Mais si tu ne prends pas garde, à long terme, ton âme risquera de se fondre avec la mienne et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu souhaites. »

Rien ne bougeait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisait la connexion de leurs regards.

Puis, l'autre approcha une main de son visage. Aster laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir au contact de cette peau, certes humaine renfermant une énergie puissante, qui essuya quelque chose au coin de son œil.

« Tu pleures ? » demanda l'Esprit d'une voix étrangement douce.

Aster prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je sais que je ne reviendrai jamais à la vie, dit-il enfin, ses yeux quittant le visage de l'Esprit pour se promener par-delà son épaule, dans la pénombre. Et je sais que je ne le reverrai jamais... »

_Mais tu en meurs d'envie. Tu veux le revoir, les revoir, tes attaches de ta vie d'humain._

_Oui._

« Es-tu sûr... » Le visage de l'Esprit se rapprocha du sien, sa voix descendant en un murmure « … que tu ne veux pas que je prenne son apparence ?

-Non, soupira Aster. Je sais que tu n'es pas lui... ce serait cruel, c'est tout.

-Comme tu veux. »

Ratatosk fit un mouvement pour s'écarter et, sans trop y penser, Aster lui attrapa le bras. Cette fois-ci, aucune force ne le repoussa. Le regard calme de l'Esprit se posa sur lui.

« Tu peux rester. »

Il le considéra un moment puis ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus à donner la chair de poule dont Ratatosk avait le secret. Avant, Aster aurait été perturbé de voir cette expression sur son propre visage. Maintenant, il avait l'habitude.

La main de l'Esprit se posa sur son épaule... légère, si légère qu'Aster ne la remarqua pas. L'autre le regardait tranquillement, toujours assis à sa place. Ses doigts jouèrent avec le tissu du manteau d'Aster.

Ils se dévisagèrent ; le sourire de l'Esprit s'élargit lentement.

« Ton cœur est encore ouvert, dit-il, le ton amusé. Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention. J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que tu risquerais de perdre ton individualité. Et... j'ai pu voir un de tes véritables souhaits. »

Ratatosk eut un rire mi-moqueur, mi-sombre. « As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu souhaites, humain ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, protesta Aster. J'ai un nom, et tu le connais. »

_Je te l'avais donné._

Ratatosk rit encore.

« Très bien. Aster, dit-il en un murmure dans son oreille, dis-moi, cela ne te pose-t-il vraiment pas problème ? Je suis quand même ton assassin...

-Le papillon...

-Le papillon ? »

Aster sourit, pas du tout dupé par le ton ostensiblement désintéressé de l'Esprit.

« Même si tu le nies... Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as invité ici. Même si toi-même tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. Ce papillon c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Silence.

« Même si tu n'étais pas content de me voir... une partie de toi voulait expier tes fautes, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as recueilli... Je viens de le réaliser », poursuivit Aster.

_Et je pense que tu mérites d'être heureux._

_Idiot... _Tu_ méritais d'être heureux. Si seulement tu n'étais pas venu ce jour-là..._

Aster entendit la pensée de l'Esprit, mais celui-ci n'avait aucune intention de la formuler à haute voix. Sans un bruit, ses mouvements d'une grâce féline, il bougea. Aster sentit le matelas s'enfoncer légèrement à sa droite sous le poids du genou gauche de l'Esprit. Il leva une main, peut-être pour toucher le visage de l'Esprit, ou son épaule, mais celui-ci referma doucement sa propre main autour de la sienne et la ramena lentement vers le matelas, la pressant gentiment à côté de sa tête.

Les cheveux de l'Esprit chatouillèrent la joue d'Aster qui retint un petit rire nerveux. Il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille droite.

Des mots murmurés au creux de son oreille.

« Tu es si mignon. »

Aster retint son souffle. Son esprit curieux ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec fascination que l'entité dégageait une certaine forme de chaleur, plus qu'un être humain normal. Une chaleur invitante, qui lui donnait envie de se pelotonner dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux.

« Tu sais, murmura encore l'Esprit, si tu souhaitais un peu d'amour, tu n'avais qu'à le dire.

-Parce que tu aurais accepté ?

-... Certes non. »

_Et puis au début, je ne te faisais pas assez confiance. Nous n'avions pas de confiance l'un envers l'autre. Je ne t'aurais pas ouvert mon cœur._

« Mais toi aussi, tu le souhaitais, murmura Aster. Je l'ai senti, tu sais ? Ta solitude. Tu as dû souffrir tellement, tout seul ici... Je suis si désolé... »

Ratatosk parut un peu agacé.

« Ah, mais est-ce vraiment ok pour toi ? J'ai le même visage que toi. Un humain ne trouverait-il pas cela étrange ?

-Je sais que tu n'es pas moi. »

Aster se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux quand il les rouvrit soudainement en sentant un souffle chaud sur son cou. Une langue chaude traça la courbe de son cou et il ne put ignorer qu'une chaleur égale s'installait dans ses joues. Il dut prendre sur lui pour réprimer un petit rire nerveux.

Il ressentait quelque chose. Une certitude de connaître quelque chose d'inconnu, une promesse d'atteindre quelque chose d'éternel, s'il se laissait séduire, s'il ouvrait son cœur. Était-ce ce dont Ratatosk l'avait averti ? Ou était-ce quelque chose d'un peu différent ?

« C'est bizarre », remarqua-t-il soudainement.

Ratatosk s'interrompit.

« Quoi ?

-Tu as la même apparence que moi, et pourtant, tu es plus léger...

-C'est tout ce que tu avais trouvé à dire ? se plaignit l'Esprit d'un ton ennuyé. Évidemment, je suis un Esprit. Je suis constitué principalement d'énergie et puis, nous ne sommes même pas dans le monde réel. Tais-toi maintenant. »

Il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le cou du garçon et son souffle le brûla.

Une chaleur étrange se répandait dans le corps d'Aster, comme si la chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'Esprit s'infiltrait dans le sien. Il ne put retenir un halètement de surprise quand l'Esprit mordit, presque taquin, dans le creux de son cou. Il jura qu'il sentit les lèvres de l'autre s'incurver en un sourire moqueur.

Les doigts de Ratatosk caressèrent le dos de sa main qui reposait sur le matelas. Il sentit une autre main parcourir presque tendrement son flanc jusqu'à rencontrer un pan de peau laissé à l'air libre, là où son haut s'était légèrement soulevé. Des doigts chauds chatouillèrent son estomac avec curiosité et il ne put s'empêcher de se tordre nerveusement en laissant échapper un rire. Il avait toujours été chatouilleux. Cela dit, il semblait que Ratatosk n'avait pas d'intérêt pour ce fait car il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ses doigts continuèrent à jouer sur sa peau un peu distraitement, s'aventurant sous son vêtement.

Peut-être devrait-il faire quelque chose. Cette pensée passa tranquillement dans les tréfonds de son esprit, et il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il n'était pas si mal, lové dans un cocon de chaleur, et la sensation d'un souffle brûlant sous sa mâchoire, de la langue chaude et humide sur son cou, des doigts caressants le dos de sa main était plutôt grisante. Il ressentait comme des chatouillements au creux de son estomac et ne put retenir un soupir. Machinalement, il leva son autre main à la rencontre de l'Esprit, touchant son épaule.

« Hmmm ? »

L'Esprit se redressa légèrement, se décollant de lui. Une main lui agrippa le menton d'une manière un peu maladroite, un peu enfantine, mais aussi sérieuse, tournant son visage pour rencontrer les yeux écarlates, si anciens, si fascinants, de l'Esprit de l'Arbre.

Celui-ci lui décocha un sourire, sourire qui associé à la lueur dans ses yeux promettait de nombreuses choses. Aster sentit de nouveau un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, mais un frisson plaisant.

« C'est plutôt agréable. Cela fait un long moment que je n'avais pas connu pareille occasion.

-Ah oui ? » Aster sentit son habituelle curiosité de scientifique s'emparer de lui.

« Eh oui. Je te l'ai dit, un Esprit n'a aucun besoin de cette sorte d'intimité. Elle ne nous manque pas non plus. » Un éclair mélancolique passa dans son regard, si rapide qu'Aster crut l'avoir imaginé. « Mais par ma fonction, j'étais lié à tous les êtres vivants de cette Terre. Je connaissais des choses que les autres Esprits ne vivaient pas. »

Aster se demanda, une fois encore, ce qu'il était exactement arrivé à Ratatosk.

Le pouce de l'Esprit caressa ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard songeur, manifestement désintéressé de la conversation. Réalisant qu'il le laissait agripper son épaule de sa main gauche – elle n'avait pas bougé – Aster sentit une bouffée de courage monter en lui.

« Pourrais-je avoir un baiser ? »

Ok, sans doute avait-il été trop téméraire... Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Ratatosk se moque de lui, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, ni ne changea d'expression. En revanche, il se rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Aster eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant que des lèvres presque brûlantes ne se pressent sur les siennes.

Un Esprit était en train de l'embrasser.

Jamais Aster n'aurait pensé qu'il arriverait dans sa carrière à atteindre un tel seuil de familiarité avec l'un des dieux de cette terre. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il se trouvait dans un monde rêvé, monde immatériel offrant un plus profond degré d'intimité, mais ce n'était pas spécialement embarrassant, mais plutôt excitant ?

Il tenta de son mieux de retourner le baiser, hésita, et toucha d'une main timide la chevelure de l'esprit, la passant dans ses mèches soyeuses. Ratatosk ne montra aucun signe de reconnaître son geste mais se pressa davantage contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, se noyant dans la masse chaude et confortable au-dessus de lui.

Il ne put réprimer totalement sa surprise quand il sentit la langue de l'Esprit contre la sienne. Il n'avait même pas réalisé avoir ouvert la bouche. L'autre lécha ses lèvres avec une lenteur tranquille. La vague de chaleur installée dans son corps semblait comme s'être accentuée avec les battements de son cœur et son propre souffle. Il sentit alors une pointe d'anxiété refaire surface et se figea.

Une voix murmura au creux de son oreille, accompagnée d'un petit rire :

« Que devrait-il se passer maintenant, hmm ? »

Aster ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander, pour la première fois, s'il avait bien fait de se laisser entraîner dans toute cette histoire. Une petite voix lui fit remarquer que c'était son _assassin_ qui le tenait ainsi et que si les choses venaient à mal tourner, il n'aurait aucune aide à disposition...

Comme ayant lu ses pensées, Ratatosk laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Aster ouvrit la bouche mais l'autre le prit de vitesse.

« Tu as l'air d'une petite souris prise au piège, dit-il en se redressant pour le dévisager, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Ses yeux rouges, qui laissaient entrevoir une intelligence non humaine et sans âge, semblaient plonger dans son esprit. Captivé, Aster constata qu'il peinait à former des pensées cohérentes.

Il ne ressentit aucun embarras quand une main caressa sa gorge et entreprit de déboutonner lentement son haut, d'en écarter négligemment les pans pour dévoiler son torse et son estomac.

Des mains chaudes parcoururent son corps. Aster ne se rendit même pas compte que Ratatosk ne lui tenait plus la main. Son cœur battait à toute allure, noyant sa raison. Des lèvres recouvrirent les siennes avec assurance, et il se laissa entraîner. Il sentit Ratatosk sourire. Quand il ferma les yeux, il eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une mer chaude et rayonnante, réconfortante et familière, protectrice. Il voulait rester là pour toujours.

Il se sentait bien.

Il fut surpris de constater une étrange sensation de manque quand l'Esprit mit fin au baiser, se reculant de quelques centimètres. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa maladroitement et ce fut lui qui l'embrassa. Il crut entendre l'Esprit rire, mais peut-être ses sens lui jouaient-ils des tours.

Ratatosk lécha ses lèvres tout en le repoussant légèrement.

« On dirait que ça te plaît, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Même en rêve... même avec moi... »

La main gauche de l'Esprit s'aventura plus bas. Aster retint sa respiration quand elle effleura le devant de son pantalon. Sa main pressa sur le tissu et il tressaillit tandis que Ratatosk eut une sorte de sourire narquois. L'Esprit caressa sa gorge d'une main tandis que de l'autre continuait sa caresse. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la fermeture de son pantalon et il haussa un sourcil vers Aster qui fit un petit signe de tête.

Si son esprit était encore éveillé, Aster se serait demandé quand et comment les différentes couches de vêtements – de simples représentations de son esprit, à vrai dire – avaient soudainement disparu, tant pour lui que pour l'autre, alors que Ratatosk ne semblait pas avoir bougé. En parlant de ce dernier, Aster prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus, malgré son corps en apparence bien humain, le prendre pour l'un d'entre eux. La conscience qu'il sentait dans le corps qu'il touchait n'avait rien d'humain.

Des doigts chauds le touchaient, massant certains points sensibles de son corps. Aster ferma les yeux, agrippant les épaules de l'autre, laissant couler ses mains le long de son dos, se demandant distraitement s'il sentirait des marques d'ailes...

Leurs corps et leurs cœurs s'ouvrirent. Aster le sut car l'Esprit était partout, autour de lui et en lui. Un frisson violent le parcourut, ainsi qu'une sensation étrange, mais pas inconfortable, comme une sensation de plaisir et de puissance enivrants. Des dents étaient sur son cou, des doigts dans ses cheveux, et ses propres lèvres goûtèrent une peau brûlante.

« Rata... tosk... Tu... »

Ce dernier lui répondit par un son dans son oreille semblable à un ronronnement.

Aster laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, tout en resserrant son étreinte. _Je te tiens_, aurait-il voulu le dire. J_e ne te laisserai pas seul. Alors... ne me laisse pas seul, moi non plus_. Mais son esprit s'était endormi. L'Esprit était PARTOUT, contre lui, tout autour de son esprit, dans son cœur et son corps. Des doigts glissèrent sur ses lèvres et caressèrent son bas-ventre.

Il sentit son corps – du moins l'image adoptée par son esprit - se plier aux mains fermes de son compagnon et s'ouvrir davantage alors que l'autre présence pénétrait toujours plus profondément en lui. Une vague de plaisir le parcourut, noyant son esprit et ses sens sous une chaleur humide.

Il se demanda si sa conscience allait subsister, si son individualité n'allait pas céder. Il trouva que cela le laissait indifférent.

Ses pensées avaient depuis longtemps fondu dans une brume d'euphorie intense, alors qu'une sensation de puissance l'envahissait. Des yeux rouges transperçaient les siens, clouant son esprit aussi facilement que les mains qui massaient sa chair jouaient de son corps.

Depuis combien de temps... ? Il ne pouvait le dire. La notion du temps avait volé en éclats. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il n'était pas sûr de qui était _lui_ et qui était _l'autre_. Il n'avait plus non plus conscience de ses propres pensées. Il se sentait se consumer mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il avait l'impression de se mêler aux énergies qui entraient en lui pour ne faire plus qu'un.

_Je sombre. Je vais finir par disparaître..._

_Je te rattraperai._

Il ne distinguait plus, au-delà du plaisir intense qui consumait ses sens, que les yeux rouges lumineux. Ratatosk était une masse sombre. Des ailes... des ailes rouges de papillon... des ailes de papillon rouges étaient apparues dans son dos, se dressant dans les ténèbres...

… Et _Aster_ se sentit se délivrer du cocon de chaleur et de puissance qui l'avait absorbé.

Il était de retour. _Ratatosk_ était contre lui, l'écrasant contre le matelas dans une masse de chaleur. Ses sens lui obéissaient à nouveau, quoique embrumés. Il le sentait toujours autour de lui, toujours en lui, mais il pouvait dire où se trouvaient les limites de son corps et de sa conscience.

Ratatosk s'enroula paresseusement autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Aster l'imita, réalisant alors seulement qu'il avait fait l'amour avec un Esprit. Même en rêve, ou quel que soit cet endroit.

« Merci », murmura Aster.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, même s'il savait que l'autre l'avait entendu. Ils restèrent seuls, étendus dans les ténèbres, se tenant l'un à l'autre, dans cette réplique de chambre.

Finalement, après un long moment, Ratatosk le regarda.

Il avait failli renoncer. Quand il avait été scellé dans les tréfonds de son être, quand il s'était détruit lui-même car la part ancienne de lui qui tenait toujours aux humains n'avait pu porter le fardeau de ses crimes. Il s'était lui-même porté le coup fatal, réunissant certes les deux parties de son être mais se condamnant à dormir peut-être pour l'éternité. Marta avait son cristal, mais il ne pouvait plus sentir sa présence à présent.

_Si je dois rester ici, voudrais-tu bien rester avec moi ? C'est long, de rester seul ici. Au moins aurais-je un compagnon._

Ratatosk se redressa et regarda Aster qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était abandonné à une sorte de somnolence. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas, de passer le reste de l'éternité avec toi. »

Dans son dos des ailes rouges et translucides, semblables à celles d'un papillon, s'ouvrirent avec souplesse et puissance, scintillant de la même lueur que le symbole en forme d'aile, à la consistance de cristal, qui était apparu sur le front d'Aster.


End file.
